1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and devices used in the care and feeding of animals, and more specifically to an apparatus for automatically providing food and water for small wild birds (robins, sparrows, finches, etc.) which are commonly found in the vicinity of urban, suburban, and rural homes. The device is constructed of various mating and concentric plumbing and pipe components, and may be constructed substantially of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small wild birds, such as finches, sparrows, robins, and the like, are typically found throughout many parts of the nation. The sight and sounds of such birds are enjoyable to many persons, who make an effort to encourage such birds to gather in the vicinity of their homes. However, in many cases, particularly in northern climes, such birds will migrate from the area during significant portions of the year. This is not entirely due to the weather; it is often due to the lack of seed or other food being naturally available during much of the year, in various areas.
Accordingly, many people have encouraged birds to remain in the area, and/or to gather at or near the homes of those persons, by providing food, water, and/or shelter for such birds. Various devices have been developed in the past for such purposes, but most do not provide all of the sustenance which birds typically require. Most such devices of the prior art provide only solid food, without any provision for water for the birds. Of those devices which have been developed for providing liquids to birds, they are generally directed to providing liquid nourishment to hummingbirds, which commonly feed on liquid nectar from plants and are thus adapted to take liquid provided from a container. However, birds requiring solid food cannot utilize such liquid nourishment. In any event, the lack of water provided with conventional bird feeder units, results in the birds needing to travel elsewhere to find water, and thus at least partially defeats the purpose of such a feeder.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for an automatic bird feeder and waterer, which automatically provides both solid food (seed or the like) as well as water for small wild birds and the like. The device must be capable of dispensing both food and water independently, and must be capable of containing a reasonably large supply of both, in order to avoid need for frequent servicing. Finally, the device must also be relatively simple and require little maintenance in its construction and operation.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,131,083 issued on Dec. 26, 1978 to John J. Sokol et al., titled "Bird Unit," describes a bird feeder and waterer unit having concentric feeder and waterer units. However, the waterer component comprises a wide and relatively shallow dish with an upwardly convex central dome and relatively small upturned rim, with only the relatively small volume of the upturned rim providing for the containment of a relatively small amount of water therein. No other water reservoir is provided, thus requiring the water holding rim to be replenished frequently, particularly in hotter and drier climates. In contrast, the present bird feeder and waterer includes an elongate, central water supply which communicates with a single water outlet. The present invention also automatically replenishes the water supply of the water outlet from the central water supply or reservoir until the relatively large reservoir is depleted, without need for manual intervention.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,441,458 issued on Apr. 10, 1984 to Robert A. Mercil, titled "Bird Feeder Construction," describes a hummingbird feeder providing only liquid nutrients. The improvement is actually separate from the conventional hummingbird feeder, and comprises a liquid container installed concentrically upon the line from which the feeder is suspended. The liquid container precludes ants and other insects from being able to reach the feeder by traveling down the suspension line. No rigid, upstanding support is disclosed by Mercil, nor is any means provided for dispensing both solid food and liquids, as provided by the present invention.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,691,665 issued on Sep. 8, 1987 to Boby R. Hefner, titled "Hummingbird Feeder," describes a feeder tank or reservoir having a basin formed externally in the top of the reservoir. The attachment for the suspension line extends upwardly from the center of the basin. The basin is to be filled with cooking oil or other suitable liquid, thereby precluding the travel of ants or other insects down the suspension line to the feeder outlets. Accordingly, the Hefner device is more closely related to the Mercil hummingbird feeder than to the present automatic bird feeder and waterer, with essentially the same distinctions being noted between the Hefner device and the present invention, as were noted between the Mercil device and the present invention.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,086,730 issued on Feb. 11, 1992 to Robert S. Figley, titled "Bird Feeder," describes a feeder for dispensing solid food (seed, etc.) only; no means of dispensing water is provided by the Figley device. The Figley feeder is suspended from above, rather than being supported rigidly from below, as in the present feeder and waterer invention. Figley provides an inverted conical cover extending from the top attachment to the suspension line, downwardly to shield the feed dish from rodents or other non-flying animals. The rigid lower support provided for the present feeder and waterer, and the provision of both food (seed) and water by the present invention, serve to make it distinct from the Figley device.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,410,986 issued on May 2, 1995 to Larry W. Washam, titled "Bird Feeder Formed Of A Plurality Of Interconnected Tubular Columns," describes a feeder providing only solid food (seed), with no provision for supplying water. The device basically comprises a central hollow tubular support column, which also serves as the seed reservoir for the device. A series of diagonally downward branches extend from the central tube, to provide seed to a corresponding series of generally horizontal, flat platforms. No concentric water supply or water reservoir for an external water supply is disclosed by Washam, which features form parts of the present invention.
Finally, U. S. Pat. No. 5,549,075 issued on Aug. 27, 1996 to James B. Golden, titled "Automatic Bird Feeder," describes a relatively complex device having a base with a solid food reservoir therein and an upper unit comprising the food dispensing portion of the device. Powered means are used to lift food from the lower storage supply, upwardly to the food dispensing unit. An electronic sensor detects a depleted food supply in the dispensing unit, and activates the power means to lift additional food up to the dispensing unit. Golden does not provide any water supply or water dispensing means with his feeder, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, the present invention also automatically resupplies the food dispensing portion of the device, but does so without any requirement for mechanized or powered apparatus.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.